


Как червонная масть оказывается пиковой

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Fight Sex, Frottage, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Виден лишь его силуэт, лицо нечитаемо из-за темноты, однако поза тела указывает на готовность к броску ещё раньше, чем он произносит:— Милый мальчик, ну что за лицо, — и от его голоса у Гона по спине будто стекает что-то скользкое.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 33





	Как червонная масть оказывается пиковой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how a heart is a spade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312306) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Оригинальное название является строчкой из песни Elastica — Connection.

Шаги Гона, возвращающегося в раздевалку, эхом разносятся по коридору. Припухлости от ударов на лице пульсируют, а ещё с полдюжины мест на теле ноют и болят. Однако единственное, что его _по-настоящему_ беспокоит, так это что поединок завершился и судья засчитал ему поражение, притом что Гон ещё способен был продолжать. Руки непроизвольно стискиваются в кулаки.

— Сволочь, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и сам не зная, к кому это ругательство относится: к судье или Хисоке.

Пожалуй, что к обоим. Ему ведь так хотелось выиграть этот поединок! Сколько бы раз он ни твердил себе о разумности всего того, что ему известно (что Хисока гораздо опытнее, что сам Гон ещё только учится, что пока ещё понятия не имеет, как одолеть нэн фокусника, пускай в сражении с ним и преуспел больше других) — не важно, сколько раз он себе всё это повторял — на душе оставался осадок. Чувство неудовлетворённости.

В воздухе происходит какое-то изменение, и он останавливается на полпути. Это чудовищное, хищническое намерение — куда более целеустремлённое, чем у любого из встречавшихся ему диких зверей — оставляющее привкус в горле. Он крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

Хисока издаёт стон, как будто Гон снова его ударил. Виден лишь его силуэт, лицо нечитаемо из-за темноты, однако поза тела указывает на готовность к броску ещё раньше, чем его обладатель произносит:

— Милый мальчик, ну что за лицо, — и от его голоса у Гона по спине будто стекает что-то скользкое.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает мальчик требовательно, что выходит весьма грубо, вот только он весь звенит от напряжения, искрящегося в венах, поскольку их битву нельзя считать завершённой, а Хисока — один из самых опасных известных ему людей. — Ты же сказал, что больше не станешь со мной сражаться.

— Ммм, но возможно, я пока не готов распрощаться, — Хисока подходит ближе, и хотя кажется, будто движется он очень медленно, его семимильные шаги в считанные мгновения срезают расстояние между ними. Гон расправляет плечи, отказываясь отступать назад. Да и какой в этом прок, если Банджи-жвачка способна сей же миг подтащить его обратно.

И потому вместо того, чтобы удрать, он улыбается, так широко и самоуверенно, как будто только что одержал победу, и говорит:

— Ты не закончил, да?

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить меня, — на мурлыкающей ноте отвечает Хисока. — Хотя таланта у тебя не отнять.

Гон сжимает руку в кулак. Он не тешит себя надеждой, будто Хисока позволит ему нанести удар, да и тузов в рукаве не имеет — но разве можно даже не попытаться? Он размахивается.

Хисока уклоняется, позволяя кулаку Гона промазать мимо цели буквально на несколько сантиметров. Гон замахивается ещё раз, потом ещё раз, но Хисока так и не допускает соприкосновения между ними. Мужчина превращает происходящее в танец, оказываясь _практически_ в пределах досягаемости и отдаляясь в самый последний момент. И с каждым разом, как он это проделывает, мальчик всё отчаяннее стремится ударить его при следующей попытке. До чего же _приятно_ будет вмазать по этой блаженной самодовольной улыбочке.

И наконец-то — ну наконец-то! — Гон получает хоть какое-то удовлетворение, размозжая губы Хисоки между его собственными зубами и костяшками своих пальцев. Недостаточно сильно, но всё же лучше, чем ничего, и Хисока пятится на несколько шагов назад, будто от неожиданности.

Но затем расплывается в улыбке, и с разбитых губ начинает капать на пол.

— Сколько страсти. А знаешь, что сейчас произошло? — он почти не даёт Гону времени на раздумья, добавляя: — Используй Гё.

Гон фокусирует свою ауру, обостряя восприятие, чтобы увидеть то, о чём и так уже догадался: его руку и лицо Хисоки соединяла тонкая ниточка энергии.

— По-моему, всё равно не лучшая идея, — отвечает мальчик. — Если притянешь меня, я же снова тебе врежу.

— Тц. Тебе ещё учиться и учиться, малыш.

Нить натягивается, чтобы потащить Гона вперёд, однако неестественно медленно. Какого чёрта?

Ну ладно, ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как двигаться с большей скоростью. Гон приседает на корточки, напружинивается и выпрыгивает, метя кулаком в место предыдущего удара-…

Но ничего не выходит. Время будто бы замедляется, как это случается в критические моменты, и Хисока сдвигается едва-едва, так что вместо удара кулак Гона всего лишь слегка, вскользь мажет по его губам.

А затем их тела буквально сталкиваются, и оба валятся на пол, причём Хисока-то явно делает это умышленно, ведь такая незначительная потеря равновесия никак не сумела бы свалить его с ног. Они кувыркаются по бетону, и Гон пытается оттолкнуться подальше, но не получается: розовое свечение ауры Хисоки склеивает их во всех точках соприкосновения.

Хисока перекатывает их ещё раз, и Гон оказывается на спине, пришпиленный к полу его весом. От контраста между холоном бетона и жаром мускулистого тела волоски на теле встают дыбом. Гон резко подкидывает голову, норовя ударить противника в нос, однако из-за своей липкой замедленности безнадёжно промахивается. Хисока сгребает его за волосы и — наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к его шее?

— Восхитителен, — произносит мужчина низким шёлковым тоном, словно делится тайной. — А когда ты разовьёшь весь свой потенциал, это будет нечто невероятное, — при этих словах тело фокусника пронзает дрожь, затем перерастающая в толчкообразное движение бёдер, отчего мальчик тоненько вскрикивает.

Потому что да, Гон немного возбудился — такое иногда случается после особенно крутого поединка! — просто люди обычно не заостряют на этом внимание. Хисока повторяет движение, медленнее и сильнее, потому что ничего обычного в нём нет. Гон весь дрожит, всё сильнее возбуждаясь от фрикций и осознавая, что не он один.

— Усердно тренируйся, — мурлычет Хисока, ритмично оттягивая мальчика за волосы, как будто ласкает кошку. — Оттачивай свои таланты, — его бёдра двигаются в неизменном ритме, и Гон уже хватает воздух ртом, как рыба. — И когда мы сразимся вновь, заставь меня выложиться на полную, мой дорогой мальчик.

Рубашка Хисоки рвётся в том месте, где Гон натягивает её слишком сильно.

— Обязательно, — клянётся он. — Я-… я не сдамся, ни за что в жизни.

Фокусник протяжно стонет, что наводит Гона на мысль о новом поединке, потому что издаваемые Хисокой звуки и собственные ощущения в бою были именно такими.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя победил?

Мягкий смешок подобно разорвавшейся бомбе отдаётся у Гона в животе.

— Хочется верить, что тебе это удастся. Хочу точно так же встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу, когда ты превратишься в настоящую угрозу, — его язык обводит раковину уха Гона: наполовину щекотно, и наполовину ещё как-то. — Тебе ведь уже известно, каково это: посмотреть в лицо смерти и не поддаться ей.

— Нннх, — согласно мычит Гон. Он упирается пятками в пол и приподнимается, пускай ему всё равно не хватило бы сил сбросить с себя Хисоку да и, по совести, сбрасывать его сейчас не хочется совершенно. Возбуждение уже не может стать сильнее, и пускай это не совсем то же самое, что победить в поединке, но всё равно крышу рвёт знатно и облегчает чувство досады от прерванного боя. А кроме того, очень приятно ощущать силу Хисоки и игру его мускулов, будучи прижатым к полу.

— Ты станешь настоящим монстром, — выдыхает фокусник. — Столько нераскрытого потенциала, Гон. Столько таланта, но со времени экзамена ты уже так вырос. Наблюдать за тобой так волнительно. Жду не дождусь твоего первого убийства.

Гон мотает головой. Думать связно становится крайне трудно. Натянутый, как струна, и дрожащий, он двигается в противодействующем ритме.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать.

— И это одна из причин, почему мы сражаемся здесь, а не в реальном мире, — говорит Хисока. Его аура трещит и искрится вокруг них, пронизанная нечеловеческим опасным голодом, почти удушающая. — В тебе недостаточно запала, чтобы уничтожить меня; пока что нет. Но когда необходимый запал появится и соединится со страстью-… — энергия вокруг них воспламеняется, и в глазах у Гона белеет, удовольствие дёргает по нервам всего тела, так что он едва улавливает окончание чужих слов: — …Тогда ты станешь невообразимо притягательным.

Когда зрение проясняется, он поднимает глаза на лицо Хисоки, и тот улыбается, глядя на него — с точно такой же странно-сладкой улыбкой тот однажды сказал Гону с Леорио, что они прошли его проверку на Экзамене Хантера. Очень непривычно видеть такую нежность в человеке, который обычно совершенно её не проявляет.

— Вот так, — говорит он, садясь на пятки и складывая руки на бёдрах. — Какое безмятежное лицо. Удовлетворён?

Лицо Гона вспыхивает огненным румянцем.  
— Конечно нет! — ну ладно, это не совсем правда. — …Было приятно, но это не то же самое, что победа. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь!

Хисока смеётся.  
— А для чего, по-твоему, я всегда стараюсь совмещать то и другое? — он протягивает руку и пробегается кончиком пальца по челюсти мальчика. — Мы с тобой очень похожи.

— Не будь так уверен, — парирует Гон, поскольку просто не может не спорить, когда кто-то делает вид, будто знает его как облупленного; тем более такой человек, как Хисока, которому только одного и надо.

— Не могу иначе, — Хисока наклоняется и целует Гона в лоб и уже вспрыгивает на ноги, пока мальчишка пытается оттереть это место. — Ох, этот твой взгляд.

Он поворачивается спиной, вышагивая по коридору так, будто _снова_ победил. Гон, весь липкий и размякший, провожает его испепеляющим взглядом, а про себя гадает: каким же образом ему удастся подловить Хисоку, чтобы вернуть ему этот должок?


End file.
